


just an act-klance

by cxsmicwaves



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Acting, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Fanfiction, Gay Keith (Voltron), M/M, Shadam, Voltron, klance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-06-23 07:49:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15601692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cxsmicwaves/pseuds/cxsmicwaves
Summary: Lance and Keith get casted for a movie. They have to be fake boyfriends. As time goes on, they become less reluctant to perform romantic acts and everyone wonders if it’s just ‘acting’ anymore.





	1. Chapter 1

Lance had always wanted to be an actor. It had been his dream since he was a child.  
Now, he could fulfill that dream. 

Him and his friends, Pidge, Hunk, Keith and Shiro were at the mall. When suddenly, Lance spotted a poster. A show coming out needed actors!

Lance raced to the poster, leaving his confused companions behind. Shiro, the 'dad' of the group called after him. 

"L-Lance wait! Where are you going?" He yelled as the younger boy ran off. His friends followed, Keith zoning out, as usual.

"Do you guys think I should audition?" Lance looked back at the group with an excited expression. Shiro grinned and nodded, while the others just stared.

"It says here that I'm going to need to bring someone, because the part I'm auditioning for has a love interest! Wait, wait, wait. My love interest is a guy?!" Lance yelled the last part, sweating. 

"Not that there's anything wrong with it! I just..who would possibly wanna play as my love interest?" Lance looked at the group, expecting them to help.

Suddenly, Pidge had a mischievous look on her face. "Keith could 'help'." Keith looked up, hearing his name. He looked confused for a few seconds before speaking.

"Huh, what? What are we talking about?"

Pidge smirked, "You're going to be Lance's love interest in the show he's auditioning for."

Keith looked dumbfounded. There was absolutely no way he was auditioning for a show with Lance. Especially if he had to be his love interest.

"I'll give you 40 bucks if you do it." Hunk held out his hand to Keith, ready to make a deal.

Forty bucks, huh? Not bad. Keith reluctantly shook hands with Hunk. He was going to regret this. "I can't believe I'm doing this."

"Excuse me?! Hello?! Did I ever agree to this?!" Lance yelled with wide eyes and a slight blush on his face.

"Yes, yes you did." Pidge smiled innocently at Lance, while he just glared back. Lance pouted.

"Fine. But we better not have to kiss."

-

"Alright. Lance Mcclain and Keith Kogane, yes?" The director, Lauren, looked up from her papers to Lance and Keith. They both nodded.

"Great. Here's the script, the part you're acting out is when Keith's character confesses his feelings. Off you go!" Lauren handed the scripts to the two boys, and smiled.

Keith looked over the script, then looked at Lance. "You ready?"

Lance nodded and gulped nervously.

Keith took a hold of Lance's hands, as the stage directions instructed. "Lance, I don't know how to say this without sounding cheesy, but," Keith took a deep breath.

"I've always liked you. From the day we met, I fell in love."

"Keith..I love you too." Lance replied, trying his best to sound passionate.

As the rest of the scene played, Lauren wrote down what she thought.

-

"Great! Thank you both, I will call you both soon to notify you if you have the roles or not." Lauren grinned.

"Thank you, Lauren. We'll see you soon." Keith shook hands with her, then left with Lance.

 

A few days later, they both received a call telling them to return to the building. They did, and Lauren sat waiting.

"First of all, it's so cute that you guys are actually dating! You're perfect for the role, it's so natural!"

Lance stared. Keith managed to stutter out a sentence, "A-Actually, Lauren..Me and Lance aren't...dating."

"Yeah! I'd never want to date that mullet-head!" Lance exclaimed, trying to hide the fact that he was heavily blushing.

"You're not? Oh, I always thought you were! You know, you can't fake that sort of passion."

Keith grunted in shock, unable to form any sentences this time. Lance went pale.

When they left the building, they didn't talk to each other at all. It was quite awkward on the way home.

Well, hopefully tomorrow is less awkward and embarrassing.


	2. Acting

Lance and Keith haven't spoken since yesterday. They need to rehearse together today, though.

Eventually, Keith called Lance and asked if he wanted to rehearse back at his place.   
Lance agreed reluctantly, and within half an hour arrived at Keith's house.

He knocked lightly, a few seconds later Keith opened the door and welcomed Lance into his home.

"Hey man, I'm sorry if you find anything awkward because of yesterday." Keith spoke as soon as Lance entered, rubbing his arm a little.   
Lance gave a warm smile.

"Don't worry about it buddy, we have some rehearsing to do."

The two boys made their way to Keith's living room. Keith pulled out his script, as did Lance.   
"Alright, we should act out the date scene." Keith mumbled, mainly to himself.

"Right..this better not involve kissing." Lance replied, emphasising the word 'better'.

"I don't think it does, but if it does, we can do a different one." Keith looked slightly disappointed after finishing his sentence, but Lance was oblivious as always.

Keith read out his first line, "Alright, what do you want to eat, babe?" He hesitated when saying babe, but carried on nonetheless.

"Whatever you're having." Lance replied, reading from the script.

"Alright," Keith threw his hand up as if to call a waiter, and pretended to wait a couple of seconds for one to show up. He said his and Lance's order.

As the scene played out the two boys became better at acting out certain scenes.

The scene ends, and the two walk to the kitchen for snacks and drinks. They return to the living room for a break from the acting.

Lance examined the room, noticing the succulents on the windowsill and the red fairy lights hanging from the walls.

It was winter, so Keith had Christmas decorations up, his tree and many Christmas scented candles around the house. His fireplace was lit and the smell of warm apple and cinnamon filled the room.

'So, Keith's a Christmas person.' Lance thought to himself as he examined the room, glancing at Keith and smiling slightly before ripping his eyes away from the boy.

Keith's dog suddenly came pounding into the room, distracting Lance from his thoughts.Keith let out a startled grunt, "Kosmo! Down!" Keith commanded his dog to calm down, as Kosmo was jumping all over Lance.

However, Kosmo didn't listen as the scent of a stranger intrigued him. Eventually Kosmo calmed himself down and made his way to the kitchen.

Keith sighed in relief and looked over at Lance. "Wanna continue rehearsing?"

Lance was once again snapped from his thoughts. "Oh, uh, no. I need to do..homework." Lance smiled weakly and stood. Keith looked up at Lance with a confused expression but didn't question him.

-

Lance arrived home. As soon as he entered he flopped onto his couch, forgetting for a moment that he shared an apartment with Hunk.

Because of this, he buried his head in his hands and sighed loudly. Hunk came in from the kitchen, "Hey man, how'd it go?"

Lance jumped up, remembering that Hunk was his roommate. "It-It went well! Everything's good." Lance meant what he said, but he felt something he'd never felt before.

Hopefully he could figure it out sooner or later.


	3. Starbucks

(Trigger warning: Slight homophobia)

Hunk had invited the friend group to hang out at Starbucks and get some drinks. Of course, they all agreed.

They'd all arranged to meet at Shiro's place, because he was the only one that owned a car. Therefore, their only means of getting there.

Lance and Hunk were the first to arrive, as they lived together and Hunk was the one who planned the trip.

Keith and Pidge arrived last, Keith being a few minutes after Pidge. Lance looked at Keith, then immediately averted his gaze when Keith looked back.

What is this feeling? Why is Lance feeling it?

As soon as they were all ready, everyone packed into the car and 10 minutes later, arrived at their destination.

When Shiro parked, they all stepped out one by one and made their way into the shop.

Once in, Shiro took all of their things to a table and waited for everyone to order before finally going up to order himself.

One by the one, the group came back to the table with their drinks. 

-

The group finished their drinks within twenty minutes. They exited, and Hunk had a playful glint in his eyes.

He tapped Pidge. "Tag! You're it!" Hunk ran as fast as his legs could take him. Pidge ran after him, being much faster.

Shiro decided to join in too, leaving Keith and Lance behind. Keith was on his phone texting, being anti-social as always.

Lance's curiosity hit him.

He took a sneaky glance over Keith's shoulder. He caught a glimpse of the end of Keith's text

"Bye. I love you."

Bye. I love you.

Lance felt something in his stomach. He didn't know what it was but he knew he hated it. He hated it more than he hated Keith's stupid pretty face. And his dumb mullet. And his gorgeous eyes.

Wait. What?

'Did I really just think that?' Lance stepped away from Keith and held his head down, still walking to where the group had ran.

Once they reached the group, Shiro glanced at Lance, sensing something was wrong. He looked at the younger boy with concern. He decided not to say anything, though.

Eventually they all agree to head back home. They start walking back to the car when Hunk notices Lance missing.

Hunk notifies the group of this, and they all turn around to see Lance flirting with some girl he found. 

Keith is boiling with rage. He doesn't know why, but something about this makes him extremely angry.

Pidge and Hunk look at eachother. They nod in unison.

Pidge slyly makes her way to Lance. She taps his shoulder.

"Heyyy, Lance." She says this in a very playful tone. Lance looks at her, confused as all hell.

"What?"

"You know that gay character you play? Who also happens to be called Lance? Also happens to be in love with Keith? I looked through the script," 

Lance looks beyond terrified.

"There's a kiss scene. You have to kiss Keith."

The girl Lance was flirting with suddenly looks at him with complete and utter disgust. Even Pidge didn't see this reaction coming.

"That's disgusting." She said, in a very bitchy tone. She made a gagging noise, and walked away, sassily flipping her long blonde hair as she did so.

Shiro looked at Pidge in disbelief, then grabbed both her and Lance's arms and dragged them to the car. "That's enough for today. Let's go home."

"Keith, Lance. Do you two need to rehearse together? If so, I can drop Lance off at yours, Keith." Shiro turned around in his car seat to ask the two boys this question.

Lance rapidly shook his head. Keith still looked mad, but he was zoning out (as usual).

Shiro shrugged and turned back. He started the car and off they went.


	4. We're just an act

Credit to @KatieMaeHunter (on Wattpad) for helping me with this chapter and coming up with most of the plot!!

Lance had decided to rehearse with Keith today. He called the boy beforehand and a couple minutes later turned up at his house.

He entered and Keith handed him his script. "Alright. Which scene do you wanna do?" Keith looked over the script and made a mental note not to bring up the kiss scene.

Lance shrugged, before finally deciding.

"We can do the fight scene if you want."

Keith nodded, "Sure," He paused whilst he flipped pages to get to the fight scene.

"Are you sure? We both need to fake cry." Keith looked uneasy, he was never, ever good at acting. Never mind fake crying.

Lance nodded. "I'm okay with that."

-

They'd gotten halfway through the fight. It was Lance's turn to speak.

"I have wanted to go on this trip for years! I'm going, you won't stop me. This is important to me."

Keith spoke, sounding equally as mad. "How important am I to you, Lance?"

As the stage directions instructed, Lance looked hurt. And angry.

"I have to go on this trip, Keith. Whether you support me or not."

Keith spoke again. "I can't stop you. Fine, if you go, don't expect me to be here when you get back."

He pulled off the fake engagement ring, and slammed it on the table.

-

Lance and Keith were finishing up the rehearsing. Lance grabbed his bags, and said goodbye to Keith. He jokingly went in for a hug, obviously not getting one.

He left, closing the door behind him.

-

Lance entered his and Hunk's apartment, flopping down on the couch after dropping his bags.

Hunk skipped into the room, looking rather happy. "Hey man, how'd it go?"

Lance didn't reply.

"Lance?" Hunk's face turned to concern.

Lance finally spoke.

"I think I love him."

There. He said it. Lance loves Keith.

"I know. We all kind of guessed," Hunk rubbed his arm. "I think you should tell him."

Lance looked up at Hunk, "What!? No! I can't tell him. He doesn't love me!"

Hunk smirked. "Just try it. You really never know."

Lance hesitated. "I..I will. Tomorrow. He's at Shiro's place tomorrow right? I'll tell him there."

Hunk smiled and clapped. "I'm glad."

Lance warmly smiled at his best friend, glad he had Hunk to comfort and encourage him. "Anyway,"

Lance cleared his throat before speaking again.

"Why'd you look so happy earlier?"

Hunk grinned widely. "Didn't you hear? Shiro and Adam are getting married!"

Lance jumped up in excitement, his expression turning from anxiousness to joy.

"Really?! I'm totally going!"

"Good, because we're all invited. And I have the honor of making the cake." Hunk said this rather proudly, obviously it was his first time doing something as important as baking a wedding cake for one of his best friends.

-

Keith arrived at Shiro's house. He knocked a few times before entering, "Shiro!" Keith yelled into the house. "It's me, Keith." 

Shiro came from upstairs, greeting Keith with a smile and a wave. "What's up?"

Keith sighed, "I need to talk to you about Lance."

Shiro nodded, "Of course, talk away."

Keith sat down on the couch.

"Okay, so. I think he likes me. But.. I don't know. He acts super weird around me. But the romantic things we do.. It's just an act! Me and Lance are an act. That's all we're ever going to be! I don't even consider him a friend, he's so annoying. He argues with me all the time and I just..I don't like him. At all. And I don't care about him, Shiro."

The door slammed. The two boys heard sobbing, and footsteps running out of the house.

Sobbing?

Lance.

Oh god.

Shiro leaped up, he opened the door and sprinted out only to find that Lance was nowhere in sight. He sighed.

Shiro stepped back into the room. "That was Lance. He heard what you said."

Keith looked guilty. Really guilty.

Shiro whipped out his phone. "I'm calling Pidge."

Keith couldn't speak. He didn't want Lance to hear that.

After a few rings Pidge picked up the phone, sounding tired.

"Hello?"

Shiro sighed, "I need your help. Keith said hurtful things about Lance and he heard. I don't know where he is."

There was some rustling on the other side.

"I'm coming over to talk to Keith about this." Pidge hung up.

Within 20 minutes, she turned up at the door. She was let in by Shiro.

She stomped up to Keith. She looked mad.

"Why would you say that, Keith? That boy loves you! He cares about you, and you brushed him off like dirt on your shoulder. I order you to talk to him about this. Apologise. Now." Pidge sounded mad. No, furious.

Keith opened and closed his mouth, wanting to say something but it would not come out. Eventually, he sighed and texted lance.

11:09am

Keith: Hey man, I'm sorry. Please come back, I..I need to talk to you.

No reply.

'What am I gonna do?'


	5. Missing

Keith hasn't slept. He feels so unbelievably guilty about what he said. He wants Lance to be alright, but he hasn't returned since yesterday. 

Shiro went out to look for him, but alas, found no sign of him. 

Hunk has printed out missing posters, but has to wait at least 48 hours to put them up anywhere.

Pidge is impatiently waiting to inform the police, again having to wait 48 hours.

Keith is sad, guilty and angry. Mainly angry with himself. He hasn't stopped trying to contact Lance.

Hunk has repeatedly tried to enter Lance's home to look for him, but the door is always locked.

Allura, Shiro's sister and her adoptive father, Coran even joined the search party - despite hardly hanging out with the group.

They were all in Shiro's living room when Pidge perked up. "I can track his phone, if it's still on." Hunk's face lit up, Shiro grinned and Allura and Coran beamed. 

Keith's face remained emotionless, dark bags under his eyes and his hair a mess. Pidge stood and grabbed her laptop from her bag.

She typed for a couple of minutes, eventually throwing her hands up in victory. "He's at..home? Hunk, I thought you tried his house several times?" Pidge looked beyond confused.

Hunk looked just as confused, "I did, but the door was locked and he never answered." Halfway through his sentence, Shiro stood and power-walked out of the house, presumably going to Lance's place.

Keith followed quickly behind, just as eager to see Lance and apologise to him. The other looked at each other for a few seconds, then decided they would go too.

-

They arrived at Lance's place. All curtains were shut and all lights were off. Shiro tried the door a few times, before eventually kicking it down.

"Jeez, dude, you'll have to pay for that." Hunk said this as an attempt to lighten the mood. No one replied, or laughed.

"Lance? Lance!" Keith hurried into the house, pushing past everyone in his way. He checked all rooms downstairs. He found nothing. He advanced upstairs, checking every room until only one was left.

Lance's bedroom. Keith opened the door and rushed in. He saw Lance curled up on his bed, his eyes were puffy and there were tissues scattered across the bed. Lance was asleep, Keith assumed he cried himself to sleep.

Keith shook Lance, yelling his name over and over until one eye fluttered open.

"Keith..? Keith! Get out!" Lance immediately jumped up, not noticing the others. He pushed Keith away from him and turned his head away.

"Lance I'm sor-"

"I said, get out. I don't want you here." Lance turned back around, Keith was in shock. The amount of hatred and sadness in Lance's eyes surprised him.

Shiro stepped forward. "Lance, please listen to Keith." Lance looked up at Shiro and scoffed. 

"Why should I? He doesn't care about me. Why is now any different?! He just feels sorry for me, he doesn't care at all!" Lance lashed out at Shiro, making him step back. Lance was standing now.

Shiro stepped forward again, this time putting his hand on Lance's shoulder. "I know it's hard. Especially after what he said, but please. You have to listen to him. I promise you it'll be alright."

Lance looked less tense now. He sighed, "Alright. But if I don't think he's genuine with his apology, I won't listen to him anymore." Shiro smiled.

The older boy gestured to the rest of the gang to step out of the room to let the two boys converse in privacy.

Keith sighed. He sat on the bed, as did Lance. "First off, I'm sorry. I did not want to hurt you in any way. I didn't even mean what I said. I was confused, and angry with myself."

"Why were you angry with yourself?" Lance looked confused, a bit of concern in his face too.

"That's not for you to know yet. Anyway-"

"No! Tell me, pleaseeee?" Lance carried out the last part, practically begging Keith to tell him the reason behind his confusion and anger.

Keith sighed.

"I think I'm in love with you."

Lanced looked shocked. He did not expect that.

"And..if we do get together, can we keep it secret for a while..? No one actually knows I'm gay.." Keith mumbled the last part.

Lance smiled, stuttering as he was so happy, excited and just full with joy.

"Of..Of course! Yes! That's okay! That is so okay."

Keith smiled, something he hasn't done in a while, "Good."

They both leaned forward, it felt like a lifetime before finally, their lips locked together. Keith closed his eyes, savoring the moment between them.

Lance also closed his eyes, and found himself running his hands through Keith's hair.

Keith grabbed onto Lance's waist, pulling their bodies closer.

Finally, they disconnected. Keith smiled, and Lance looked into his purple eyes.

"I love you, Keith."

"I love you too, Lance."

Ruining their intimate moment, Pidge burst through the door.

"Guys, Matt is missing. I need your help. Please."


	6. The show will have to wait.

"Guys, Matt is missing. I need your help. Please."

Wait, how long has it been? Keith checked his phone. Two hours?! 

Lance looked up, trying to process what Pidge had said. "Matt? Is missing? What?"

Pidge looked devastated. She was stuttering and trying to process the situation herself. 

"Yes..yes Lance he's..he's gone. My dad's gone looking for him." Pidge did not look good. 

Lance stood and put his arm around Pidge.  
"Here, sit down. We'll find him." The Cuban boy said this in the most comforting tone he could. 

Pidge smiled at him. Lance turned to Keith and nodded. They all ran out to find Shiro. 

The panicked teens arrived at Shiro's place, knocking loudly before entering, because heck, they're friends. They don't need to knock. And this is a dire situation.

"Shiro!" Keith yelled into the house, Shiro came out of the kitchen with a concerned expression, Adam trailing close behind.

"What is it, Keith?" He paused for a moment. "Wait," Shiro ran to the trio. "Why is Pidge crying?" Pidge sniffled and wiped her wet face. 

"Long story short, Matt is missing and my dad went to look for him." Shiro scanned all of their eyes, looking for any sign that this was some sick prank.

All he could see was worry, sadness and confusion.

Pidge spoke again, "apparently he's been missing for two days," she paused to take a breath. "I haven't been home so I wouldn't have known." 

Shiro glanced at Keith and Lance with worried eyes. Surprisingly, Adam stepped forward and put his hand on Pidge's shoulder. 

"Hey, it's okay. We'll find him."

Pidge smiled up at Adam, silently thanking him for the kind gesture. 

Keith grabbed Pidge's shoulder and turned her to face him. "Can't you like, I don't know, track his phone?" 

Pidge stood silent for a minute before beaming. "KEITH! You're a genius! Why didn't I think of that?!"

Pidge immediately raced out of the house and made her way to her home. She sprinted upstairs and got together her tracking equipment. 

It had been two hours and Pidge hadn't got anything. Matt's phone appeared to be off, and Pidge was devastated. She whipped her phone out and texted the group. 

3:48pm  
Pidgeon: Nothing. His phone is off or broken. 

Mullet: Pidge I'm so sorry. We're all at Lance's place. Come over. 

Pidgeon: I don't feel like it. 

Daddy: Pidge. I know this is hard, but please. It'll help take your mind off of it. 

Pidgeon: ..alright, shiro. 

Pidge stuffed her phone into her pocket and set off out to Lance and Hunk's place. She knocked twice before entering and announcing that she had arrived.


End file.
